The Sadist and the Masochist
by Kappa13
Summary: Alucard had finally done it. He had finally taunted and teased his master into giving in to a more carnal nature. Too bad he didn’t even contemplate this possible outcome. MATURE Male torturing Male, Yaoi hinting. Female observer


Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing... If I did... points to fanfic Giggle

The Sadist and the Masochist

Alucard had finally done it. He had finally taunted and teased his master into giving in to a more carnal nature. Too bad he didn't even contemplate this possible outcome. "Master, please," whimpers could be heard from the vampire, too soft and needy to decipher if it was pleasure or pain.

"I ordered you," she sat watching the squirming vampire, wearing the grin she had proudly learned from the No-Life-King.

"Please, let me," white gloved hands flexed, only to have the red simple flair and force them back to their previous position.

"I said, you are not allowed to touch," a bare hand touched the equally bare, cold skin.

"Master," Alucard sighed as his master's warm touch ran down his ribs before he moaned at the pain of digging nails. "Lower," he growled as she paused at his stomach. He realized his mistake when a hand struck his face.

"Lower? Alright… Don't move," she spoke in his ear through gritted teeth before walking out of the room, leaving the still vampire sprawled across her office desk.

Alucard could hear the steps approaching, the door clicked as it was shut. "Master?"

"At the moment she is in her room looking for something… Haven't the slightest what," Walter's face came into view as a tray was set beside the still vampire. "Don't give me that look. It isn't becoming at all… And I'm not bloody well going to wank you off."

"My Angel," Walter stilled his step before looking at the rather pathetic Alucard.

"You haven't called me that in years… Hmm, perhaps she won't mind my adding a bit to the fun."

Integra gave up her search and returned to her office. She paused at the closed door, "Yes, harder! Deeper My Angel, more!"

Her face turned red; anger the one and only reason, "Walter!" The door flew open, for a split second the hall light fell upon the Angel of Death standing at the moaning vampire's feet before Walter raised his head.

"Oh, Sir… I assure you it's not what you think."

Integra frowned as she stepped around to view the stark naked vampire. Imprints and gashes being the only indication of the wires gripping him. "So it would seem… Continue then. Oh and Walter, where the bloody hell is my cigar cutter?"

Alucard's whole body gave a shudder at the many uses they had. Everything from snipping the end off a smoke before his master brought is to her lips to the process of taking fingers off at the joint… or other possible extremities. "I'm sorry Sir; it's still in my pocket from the Knight's meeting. I'll get it."

"Don't bother, I'll get it." Integra searched the busy butler until she found the cool metal object, not giving any thought as to why the pocket seemed to tighten around her hand as she retrieved it. "You seemed to have missed a spot," she signaled to the whimpering vampire, still unable to move from the order.

"I did?"

Integra gave an unladylike snort and tapped the cold metal of the cutter against the straining erection pointing upward from the vampire's restrained body, "It's staring you in the face."

"Ah… Forgive my eyes; they aren't what they use to be." Walter smirked as a finger flick wrapped wires around the 'neglected' organ before Alucard's whimpering became more animalistic.

"So it would seem," Integra pulled out a small cigar to snip off the tip before lighting it.

"Ma…ster," Alucard paused as Walter started tightening his wires again. "Please," whimpering moans could be heard from the room, Integra merely watched the wild eyes of the vampire.

"No," she smirked and nodded to Walter before taking a puff on her cigar.

Alucard's body arched up as the wires tore through flesh, mouth gaping as if gasping for unneeded oxygen. "Please," Alucard's gloves glowed in earnest as he started reaching for her. "Beat me, cut me, fuck me… Please! Master, just," flesh was being torn away as the wires started down his body. "Master. My Master. Please, just. Touch me!"

Integra stepped between his outstretched arms. His muscles tensed, trying to reach for her but unable because of her command. She looked into the wild, half glazed over eyes of the fierce No-Life-King and her expression softened. "My… Master," he breathed as if he spoke of God himself and she took pity on him.

"My, Alucard," at that moment he was more than just servant, and she couldn't understand why.

Integra reached out and rested her hands on either side of his face, caressing over his cheek bones. The vampire's eyes rolled up and his body convulsed in orgasm. She had a smile on her face when she saw Walter step away for fear of being hit by 'friendly fire.'

"Master, My Master," Alucard kept repeating as he nuzzled his face into Integra's abdomen, he was placed perfectly. Well above the crotch and below the chest, it was only meant to show affection, this was the only reason she allowed it to continue. "You have pleased me yet I have not pleased you…"

"I have told you time and again, you are not welcome in my bed."

"Oh, Master, My Master. You are more than welcome in mine. And I'd gladly go through much worse to get you there."

"Alucard… Pull yourself together, the sun will soon be up."

Alucard hadn't realized the extent of the damage Walter had done to him One arm would move while the other didn't respond. He could feel the chunks of flesh falling away as the mobile one curled toward his chest, which was shredded beyond recognition. "My Angel… You've grown sloppy, you stopped at the navel."

"I stopped when Sir Integra… Never mind, if you wish me to continue," there was a flash of light against wire as they strung themselves back over the vampire's body.

"No," Integra said, carefully brushing a wire away from Alucard's untouched face. "That is enough for the evening. You are dismissed Walter."

"As you wish Sir," though he looked rather annoyed at the vampire, he bowed and took his leave.

Alucard chuckled; Integra gave him a look that clearly demanded an explanation. "He's just pissed that I got off and he didn't. We haven't played this game in decades…" It seemed the vampire felt better because he stretched his healing limbs clumsily and smiled. "Usually he gets off long before I do. You must have thrown him off his game." Alucard laughed at the look Integra was giving him, he had caught her completely off guard with the over share. "My Angel may be a sadist but he doesn't deal well with Voyeurism."

That did it, Integra's jaw dropped as Alucard leaned seductively toward her. Blinking once she shook her head and left her office, uncaring whether or not the great oaf made it back to his coffin before sunrise.

Alucard laid on his back, his hand brushing the unhealed wounds on his chest. Red eyes, half lidded as he enjoyed the sensation the friction caused. "That was the best I've had in years… Now how do I get those two to do that again?" Insane laughter echoed off the office walls as he plotted a repeat performance.

Yes I am aware this has been posted elsewhere, as for where I'm not saying.


End file.
